Gloomy Sunday
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Wincest. Slash. Dean y Sam investigan una serie de suicidos, pero las cosas se complican porque Dean ha comenzado a sentir algo extraño por su hermano... Escrito en forma de episodio
1. Chapter 1

- ¿Otra taza de café, encanto? – preguntó la camarera, una mujer de voz nasal.

Dean negó la cabeza y continuó masticando su tostada. La mujer hizo la misma oferta a Sam, que respondió con un sobrio "No, gracias". El mayor de los dos miró de reojo a la camarera. Notó sin mucho interés que sufría una ligera cojera, decidió que la mujer debería ponerse unos zapatos más cómodos y continuó mirando por la ventana de la cafetería.

Era un local largo y estrecho, una cafetería de carretera en las afueras de un pueblo como tantos otros. Los sillones eran de imitación de cuero rojo, las mesas estaban recubiertas de melamina, y había una máquina de discos vieja y ajada en una esquina de la habitación. Más allá de la barra podía verse la cocina a través de una ventana en la pared. En ella, un hombre rollizo freía unos huevos en una plancha.

- Deja de hacer eso – dijo Sam sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su portátil.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó Dean, e ignoró la mueca de asco que apareció en la cara de su hermano cuando lo vio hablar con la boca llena.  
- ¡Eso, comer así¡Te estás llenando la cara de miguitas!

Dean alzó una ceja. Desde hacía algún tiempo, Sam estaba aún más irritable de lo normal.

- Vale, princesita, perdona si he herido tu sensibilidad – dijo sarcásticamente. Tragó y se lamió los labios, y la mirada de reproche del otro pareció apagarse por un segundo y convertirse en otra cosa. Dean continuó comiendo - ¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?

Sam tecleó algo en su ordenador.

- Encontré un artículo sobre ganado encontrado muerto que parecía prometedor, pero en el periódico del día siguiente informaban de que todo había sido una payasada llevada a cabo por unos borrachos que se había salido de control – explicó.  
- Ya – Dean se rascó una el cuello – Mmh, me he quedado con hambre. No sé si pedir bacon o una salchicha – comentó.  
- Pide bacon – contestó rápidamente Sam. El otro alzó una ceja, extrañado.  
- Sí, señor – dijo en tono sarcástico, y le pidió a la camarera una salchicha - ¿Así que nada de nada?  
- Ya te he dicho que no – confirmó el menor, y luego frunció el entrecejo – Espera, aquí hay algo – sus ojos verdes se movieron sobre la pantalla – suicidios. Una gran cantidad de ellos en Old Hambertol.  
- Define "una gran cantidad".  
- Doce en menos de dos semanas. Y en un pueblo de alrededor seis mil habitantes.

Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- Hm. Sí que son muchos – admitió - ¿Dónde está Old Ham-lo-que-sea?  
- Old Hambertol – corrigió Sam - A un día de camino de aquí.

La camarera colocó frente al mayor un plato con dos salchichas y un puñado de patatas fritas de bolsa, y Dean comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar su cartera.

- Entonces será mejor que vayamos hacia allá cuanto antes, no vayan a suicidarse los seis mil que quedan – dijo, y le dio a la camarera una de las tarjetas crédito con nombre falso de su cartera. Esta se marchó, y el moreno se apresuró a comerse el contenido del nuevo plato.  
- Comes como un cerdo.  
- Que te den.

--

El pueblo estaba cerca de una bifurcación entre una carretera comarcal y una autopista. Tenía algo de pintoresco y anticuado. En el centro del pueblo había una plaza, y a su alrededor se erguía un ayuntamiento y una iglesia blanca con un pequeño campanario y el techo de pizarra.

En el interior de una ferretería, un hombre con un poblado bigote canoso levantó la vista al ver el coche pasar. Dean aparcó la Impala junto a una floristería.

- … fue fundada por holandeses en 1776 – continuó Sam leyendo de su portátil – menciona también un museo de objetos de esa época dentro de la biblioteca. Buen lugar para buscar información si nos hace falta.  
- Ya. ¿Asesinatos, muertes sospechosas…? – preguntó el mayor.  
- Nada que justifique esto. Es un pueblo muy pacífico – explicó Sam - Hubo una epidemia en algún momento del siglo dieciocho, pero no parece que fuera causada por nada sobrenatural. También hubo un incendio en 1957. Varias casas se quemaron, pero como todos estaban en la plaza del pueblo celebrando la boda de la hija del alcalde nadie salió herido.  
- Es decir, que no tenemos ninguna pista del por qué de esos suicidios – simplificó el mayor.  
- Exacto.  
- Mmph - se rascó la ceja y meditó unos instantes sobre el asunto - ¿Cuándo dices que empezaron los suicidios?  
- Hace once días – Sam se frotó el labio inferior – No coincide con ninguna fecha importante para el pueblo ni nada, ya lo he mirado.  
- Pues sí que empezamos bien – gruñó Dean. - ¿Has averiguado donde vive la familia de la última victima?  
- Últimas. Tres adolescentes se suicidaron más o menos al mismo tiempo ayer.  
- ¿Adolescentes? Oye¿seguro que no es algo a lo "Heather"? Ya sabes, el suicidio poniéndose de moda de repente entre los chicos "guays".  
- No han muerto sólo adolescentes. El primero en suicidarse tenía cincuenta años, la segunda treinta y dos, el tercero sesenta años… - el más joven frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador – en realidad, han muerto personas de todas las edades.  
- Bueno, pues dime donde vivía alguno de los tres adolescentes.

--

La casa de los Banks tenía dos plantas. Había un pequeño jardín en frente de ella, y de la rama de un árbol colgaba una rueda que debió servir de columpio años antes. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, y dentro había varias docenas de personas de luto.

Sam y Dean entraron en la casa y se deslizaron entre los invitados hasta subir al segundo piso. Scotty, el chico que se había suicidado, había sido el único adolescente de la casa, así que no tardaron en reconocer su habitación por los postes de bandas de música y el desorden. Registraron la habitación en silencio.

- He encontrado la nota de suicidio, creo – dijo Dean tras varios minutos. Sam se agachó junto a él y miró las breves palabras escritas en el folio.  
- "El dolor es demasiado grande. Mi alma no podía soportar esta eterna negrura." – leyó Sam - ¿"eterna negrura…"?  
- Se ve que le iba el rollo emo – dijo el moreno, levantándose – mierda. He oído pasos. Alguien viene.

Sam miró alrededor en busca de un escondite. Quizá si abrían la ventana y se quedaban en el alfeizar… su hermano le cogió del brazo.

- Al armario – dijo Dean, abriendo la puerta del ropero.  
­- ¿Al armario? Dean, si ya nos ha oído será el primer lugar en el que mirará – dijo Sam en voz baja.

Dean movió a los lados un par de cajas para hacer sitio para ellos. ¿Era eso que Sam veía tras la ropa una muñeca inflable?

- Bueno, pues entonces reza para que no nos haya oído, Sammy – musitó Dean. Tiró de Sam para que entrara en el armario con él y cerró la puerta.

El armario era diminuto, y estaba lleno de trastos. Dean tuvo que agacharse y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Sam para no clavarse lo que parecía ser una tabla de surf de corcho en la espalda. El corazón de su hermanito latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo ardía contra la mejilla de Dean de una manera no del todo desagradable.

Los pasos se detuvieron varios segundos en la puerta de la habitación, pero quien quiera que estuviera en el pasillo no llegó a entrar en la habitación. Varios minutos pasaron. Dean podía sentir el cálido aliento de su hermano contra su oreja.

Al fin, escucharon al que fuera alejarse. Dean abrió la puerta del armario y ambos salieron.

- Ha estado cerca – murmuró el más joven, que parecía acalorado.

Dean se encogió de hombros y se giró rápidamente para no mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Estar físicamente cerca de su hermano siempre lo ponía nervioso.

- Vamos – dijo - A ver que nos dice la familia del chico sobre él.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

- Esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio – suspiró Sam.

Ya habían investigado a los cinco que se habían suicidado más recientemente. Habían registrado el lugar donde se habían suicidado y habían preguntado a la familia de cada uno de ellos, pero no habían conseguido descubrir nada de interés. No sólo eso, sino que además Sam había descubierto al sheriff del pueblo observándolos varias veces a lo largo del día.

- ¿Cuántos nos quedarían por investigar?  
- Diez.  
- Joder. Ya podría haberse suicidado menos gente – protestó el más bajo, y se apoyó sobre la puerta de la Impala con gesto cansado. Sam lo imito.  
- ¿Cambio de táctica? – sugirió.

Dean se lo pensó unos segundos.

- Más bien sí. Como ya has dicho, esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
- Pero primero deberíamos buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche – remarcó Sam, mirando el cielo. El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse. Dean asintió con la cabeza.  
- Vi un hotel al entrar en el pueblo. Vamos hacia allí – dijo, abriendo la puerta de la Impala y sentándose frente al volante.

--

El hotel estaba decorado sobriamente. La casa había sido una vez la residencia de la familia más rica del pueblo. Siglos más tarde, uno de los descendientes de la familia lo había remodelado y lo había convertido en aquel pequeño hotel.

Los dos hermanos entraron en se dirigieron a la mesa que hacía de recepción.

- Hola – los saludó el recepcionista, un chico moreno que no aparentaba más de veinte años - ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?  
- Queríamos una habitación – dijo Dean, y le tendió una de sus tarjetas de crédito a nombre de una identidad falsa al recepcionista.  
- ¿Dos camas o una cama doble? – preguntó el hombre.

"Oh, venga ya. No me digas que vamos a volver a tener esta conversación…" pensó Dean.

- Dos camas.  
- Hey, no pasa nada – aseguró el chico, y les guiño un ojo - aquí somos muy liberales. Si queréis una cama doble…

"Pues sí que la vamos a tener de nuevo…"

- ¡Por Dios, NO! – se quejó Dean. ¿Por qué todos creían que ellos eran gays?  
- ¡No! No estamos juntos ni nada – corroboró Sam.  
- Vale, vale… - murmuró el hombre, y una mujer morena de rostro simpático entró en la habitación.  
- Colin, deja de espantar a nuestros clientes – dijo ésta, firme pero amistosamente.  
- Sí, Amanda – contestó el chico, y puso los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Qué habitación les has dado a… – preguntó Amanda, y se inclinó sobre Colin para leer el libro de registro – los señores Smith?  
- ¿Smith? – susurró Sam en el oído de su hermano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Dean - ¿Podrías ser más obvio con los nombres en tus tarjetas de crédito falsas?  
- Pues la próxima vez escoge tú – respondió el mayor en una voz igual de baja – Y apártate, Sammy, espacio personal¿recuerdas? - Le incomodaba que su hermano estuviera tan cerca de él. Hacía que pensamientos extraños y sin mucho sentido lo abordaran.

Sam gruñó a modo de respuesta. Amanda, que había estado hablando con Colin, levantó la vista.

- Perdón por la espera. Vamos, os acompañaré a vuestra habitación – dijo, y comenzó a andar por un pasillo que llevaba hasta unas escaleras. Los dos hombres la siguieron - ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita a Old Hambertol?  
- Estamos escribiendo un ensayo sobre la colonización holandesa, y nos pareció que el museo que tenéis aquí sería un buen lugar para empezar – contestó Sam.

Dean alzó sorprendido una ceja y miró de soslayo al otro hombre. Aún no comprendía cómo se le daba tan bien mentir a su hermanito. Era una lástima que normalmente fuera tan honesto, aunque Dean supuso que era justo. Los dos se complementaban.

"Oh, Dios, no puedo creer que haya pensado eso. Sam está pegándome su cursilería," pensó Dean con una mueca de disgusto.

- Ah, pues mucha suerte – les deseó Amanda con una sonrisa amistosa.  
- Gracias – respondió Sam, imitando su sonrisa.

Los dos continuaron sonriéndose varios segundos más. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y le pegó un discreto codazo en los riñones a su hermano para recordarle a qué habían venido. Sam se repuso y comenzó su sutil interrogatorio.

– Aunque parece que venimos en mal momento… - dijo con voz casual.

En lugar de decir algo, Amanda comenzó a subir las escaleras. Los dos hermanos la siguieron.

- Vimos un coche fúnebre al llegar – trató de sonsacarle el moreno.

Amanda continuó sin hablar. Terminaron de subir las escaleras.

- Oímos algo de un suicidio… - insistió Sam.  
- Sí – suspiró Amanda – Sí, estos días ha habido muchos.  
- Oh – fingió sorpresa Dean, y se aclaró la garganta - ¿algún conocido tuyo?  
- Por supuesto. Es un pueblo muy pequeño y estamos muy unidos. Aquí nos conocemos todos – replicó la mujer.  
- Amanda… - Sam se detuvo y la miró a los ojos - ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó en un tono que invitaba a la intimidad y las confidencias.

Dean trató con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir el deseo de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

- No, claro que no – contestó la mujer, esquivando su mirada.

Amanda permaneció callada unos segundos, y luego volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, puede que sí – admitió. Su mirada se entristeció – Uno de los que se suicidó era mi novio – explicó.  
­- Vaya. Lo siento mucho.  
- No pasa nada – Amanda suspiró y continuó caminando – ¿Sabéis? Lo más triste es que él planeaba a cortar conmigo.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Te lo dijo alguien? – preguntó Dean.  
- No, pero tampoco hizo falta. Le conozco… conocía bien – se corrigió – Él estaba enamorado de otra chica. Ella no le correspondía, pero yo sabía que de todas formas él no sería feliz conmigo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que cortáramos.

Amanda suspiró y se detuvo junto a una de la puertas.

- Es aquí – señaló - La limpiadora pasa todos los días a las doce de la mañana. Si tenéis algún problema, decídmelo. Suelo estar en el despacho de la planta baja o en la recepción - Le tendió a Sam unas llaves, pero Dean se adelantó a cogerlas.  
- Gracias – dijeron, y la mujer se fue.

Abrieron la puerta. La habitación no era gran cosa, pero estaba limpia y eso era más de lo que podían decir de la mayoría de los moteles de carretera en los que habían dormido. Sam se sentó pesadamente en la cama más cercana a la puerta, y mientras su hermano se quitaba las zapatillas Dean comenzó a trazar una línea de sal en la puerta.

- Nos estamos quedando sin sal – advirtió el mayor.  
- ¿Va a ser un problema? – preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño. La sal roca no era un artículo particularmente fácil de encontrar.  
- Nah. Pero la próxima vez que nos pasemos por un sitio donde vendan deberíamos comprar.

Dean terminó de dibujar líneas de sal y se limpió las manos en los vaqueros. Mientras tanto, Sam colocó su portátil en una pequeña mesa en una esquina de la habitación y comenzó a teclear.

- ¿Qué crees que será¿Un fantasma, un demonio, una maldición…? – preguntó Dean.  
- No sigue los patrones de una maldición, y en el cuaderno de papá no se menciona nada sobre demonios con este modus operandi.  
- Así que un fantasma. Probablemente alguien que se suicidó. ¿Oye, estás seguro de que…? – comenzó a decir, y se asomó por encima del hombro de su hermano para mirar la pantalla del ordenado.

Mm, Sam olía muy bien.

"¿He pensado yo eso?," se preguntó Dean con incredulidad.

- ¿Nadie se ha suicidado antes de esto aquí? – terminó Sam por él - Lo estoy comprobando ahora mismo, pero no hay forma de saberlo. El periódico local sólo lleva un par de años en la red, y la información anterior a eso en Internet es muy general.  
- Vale, vale, tampoco es plan de ponerse así – contestó el otro sin mucho interés – Me parece que voy a pasarme por algún bar, a tomarme unas copas con los parroquianos a ver si me dicen algo. ¿Te vienes?

Sam negó con la cabeza, la mirada fija en la pantalla en actitud obstinada, y Dean se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras – dijo, y se marchó.

--

Un par de horas después, Dean regresó a la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y Sam estaba tumbado en su cama.

Se acercó a hurtadillas a él. Tras sus parpados, los ojos Sam estaban quietos, así que aún no había empezado a soñar. Su rostro parecía el de una persona más joven y feliz cuando dormía. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, relajada.

El hermano mayor parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. "Genial," pensó, "ahora estoy velando el sueño de mi hermano. ¿Es que me he vuelto una chica o qué?".

Comenzó a prepararse en silencio para irse a la cama, y justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama vio a Sam revolverse en sueños. Dean suspiró. Había tenido la esperanza de que su hermano tuviera al menos una noche de sueño profundo, pero las pesadillas no parecían dejar a su hermano en paz. Dudó entre si debía despertar a Sam o no. Decidió que dormir mal era mejor que no dormir.

Sacó de su bolsa el cuchillo que siempre mantenía bajo la almohada de la cama en la que estuviera durmiendo esa noche y se acostó.  
CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

- Hey¿te llamabas Amanda, no?

La mujer levantó la vista del libro que había estado leyendo y sonrió a Dean. Dejó el libro sobre la repisa de la recepción.

- Efectivamente. ¿Todo bien con la habitación?  
- Oh, sí, todo muy bien – contestó rápidamente Dean – Pero, eh¿te dejó mi compañero algún recado para mí?- Oh, sí – dijo. Se levantó y fue a la mesa de la recepción - Tu amigo es muy simpático, por cierto. Estuvimos hablando un rato – comentó.  
- Sí, simpatiquísimo – musitó Dean, rascándose la nuca.

Una extraña e irracional ira lo asaltó al pensar en Sam hablando con la mujer, pero el Winchester se obligó a ignorar ese sentimiento.

- En fin, tu amigo me dijo que se había ido al museo del pueblo para comenzar a documentarse para el ensayo.  
- ¿El ensayo¿Qué…? – Amanda alzó una ceja con expresión inquisitiva, y en es momento Dean recordó de repente la mentira de Sam – Ah, ya, el ensayo sobre la colonización de… - ¿Qué país era? Dean no lo recordaba. Se aclaró la garganta – ¿Dónde dices que está el museo?  
- No te lo he dicho – rió la mujer, y le indicó el camino que debía seguir para encontrarlo.

---

- Podrías haberme esperado – dijo a modo de saludo Dean. Tiró su chaqueta sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Sam.

Llamar a la sala museo era una exageración. En realidad era poco más que una habitación dentro del de la biblioteca. En las paredes de la estancia había vitrinas con toda clase de artículos antiguos: desde cubiertos a juguetes pasando por armas. En medio de la habitación había una mesa de conferencias, y Sam se había apostado allí.

El hermano menor levantó la vista del enorme volumen que había estado hojeando.

- Lo hice, pero seguiste durmiendo – contestó simplemente, pero pareció enfadado. Dean decidió ignorarlo.  
- Bonito libro ese que lees. A lo mejor lo pido prestado para tener algo de lectura ligera antes de dormir– comentó en tono sarcástico Dean. Aquello debía tener por lo menos mil páginas.  
- Son recortes del periódico local, Dean. Estoy investigando – suspiró con aire exasperado - ¿Podrías pedirle a la bibliotecaria el siguiente tomo y comenzar a leértelo?  
- ¡Oh, venga ya!

---

Dean salió de la pequeña sala. Eran las seis de la tarde, y a excepción de la pausa para almorzar que habían hecho hacía seis horas no habían salido de la biblioteca. Ya habían revisado entre los dos tres tomos, pero seguían sin tener ninguna pista del por qué de todos aquellos suicidios. De hecho, los dos hermanos estaba empezando a considerar en secreto la idea de cometer un suicidio ellos mismos, aunque sólo fuera para poder dar fin a aquella tediosa tarea.

Dean se dirigió a la mesa de la bibliotecaria para pedirle el cuarto volumen de la recopilación de periódicos antiguos. Mientras caminaba, un hombre rollizo y pelirrojo pasó corriendo junto a él. El hombre intercambió unas palabras con la bibliotecaria. El rostro de la mujer se volvió blanco como la tiza. Las piernas le fallaron y el hombre la ayudó a sentarse.

Dean se acercó un poco más.

- Mi hermano… mi hermano… Ahora que parecía que comenzaba a recuperarse del divorcio… – oyó murmurar a la mujer. Un sollozo entrecortado se le escapó – Oh, Dios, no puedo, no puedo creer que se haya… que se haya…  
- Vamos, Yvette, te acompañaré a casa – dijo el hombre a la bibliotecaria.

Dean retrocedió sobre sus pasos y regresó a la habitación.

- ¿Tienes ya el otro volumen? – preguntó Sam mientras pasaba las páginas del tomo que estaba leyendo.  
- No, pero tengo información nueva. El hermano de la bibliotecaria se ha suicidado.

Sam alzó la vista.

- Así que otra víctima más – musitó el más joven.  
- Exacto. Voy a investigar su casa y el lugar donde se suicidó – dijo Dean mientras se ponía la chaqueta - Tú quédate aquí y mira en esos libros.

---

Conseguir información fue difícil. El sheriff y el médico del pueblo estaban revisando la escena de la muerte para comprobar que efectivamente había sido un suicidio, así que registrarla no era una opción. Los curiosos y vecinos que se habían agolpado junto a la casa del finado hablaban, pero nada de lo que decían era interesante.

Tras una hora de escuchar aburridas anécdotas sobre la vida del difunto, finalmente escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención.

- … el décimo¿no? – le preguntaba un chico de unos veinte años a otro un poco más joven que llevaba gafas.  
- No, creo que han sido más. Tío, el amor apesta.  
- Y que lo digáis – intervino en la conversación Dean con una sonrisa amistosa. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron con idénticas expresiones de recelo - ¿Así que se suicidó por amor?  
- Bueno, lo cierto es que la esposa de Richard lo había engañado – se entremetió con aire conspiratorio en la conversación una mujer de pelo teñido.

Dean sonrió. Esto era lo que le encantaba de los pueblos pequeños. Todos se conocían entre sí, y la gente solía estar tan poco acostumbrada a que ocurrieran cosas interesantes que para entretenerse se dedicaba a cotillear. Aquello siempre hacía más difícil de pasar desapercibidos durante una investigación, pero también facilitaba enormemente conseguir información sobre los trapos sucios de la gente.

- Igual que a los tres que se suicidaron ayer – murmuró el de las gafas.  
- ¿Los tres? – dijo Dean sorprendido. Varias personas le miraron mal por alzar la voz. Dean continuó en voz más baja - ¿Les ponían los cuernos a los tres?  
- Sí. Resulta que los tres estaban con la misma chica. Se enteraron ayer.  
- Wow – hizo el Winchester. "Vaya con la chica," pensó.  
- Bueno, pero ellos no eran los únicos – trató de hacer oír la mujer.  
- ¿Quiere decir que esa chica estaba con más gente todavía? – susurró Dean con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello no era normal. Quizá estaban tratando con un succubu…  
- No, no, lo que quiero decir es que la mayoría de los que se quitaron la vida lo hicieron porque alguien los engañó – explicó la mujer – Susan, Martina, Quinn, Viola, Dillon…  
- A Dillon no lo engañaron – protestó el veinteañero – Su novia había cortado con él cuando empezó a salir con el de la panadería.  
- Y lo mismo había pasado con Petra y Loyd. Ellos ya no estaban saliendo con nadie – comentó su compañero.  
- Bueno, sí… - confirmó la mujer.  
- Y James era soltero – señaló el chico de las gafas.  
- Sí, pero James estaba enamorado de Elizia, la carnicera – indicó la mujer – Ella no le correspondía. Era muy triste.  
- Así que los que se han suicidado lo hicieron porque la persona a la que amaban no les correspondía – reflexionó en voz alta Dean.  
- Sí, más o menos, pero lo que importa es que… - siguió hablando la mujer, pero Dean ya se había marchado.  
CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Sam cuando Dean regresó al museo.  
- Perdona por querer hacer bien mi trabajo – contestó Dean sarcásticamente. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.  
- No importa. Mira, he encontrado esto – dijo, y señaló una página del tomo que había estado leyendo – Al parecer sí hubo un suicidio en este pueblo. ¿Recuerdas el incendio del que te hablé?  
- ¿Ese en el que todo se salvaron porque estaban en la boda de la sobrina del alcalde?  
- No era la sobrina, era la hija – corrigió Sam.  
- Lo que tú digas. ¿Qué has encontrado?  
- Mientras apagaban el fuego de una de las casas encontraron a este hombre – dijo Sam, y señaló una fotografía de un hombre delgado de mirada perdida que había en otro recorte de periódico. El pie de foto rezaba "Billy Javor, vecino de nuestro pueblo" – había estado intentando suicidarse disparándose en la cabeza, pero lo encontraron antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo.  
- Y se salvó.  
- No del todo. Esa vez consiguieron detenerlo, pero una semana después saltó desde su ventana y se mató.

Dean silbó y negó con la cabeza.

- Vaya. ¿Cuándo dices que fue eso? – preguntó.  
- Hace cincuenta años. O, para ser más exactos, cincuenta años y doce días.  
- Es decir, que todo empezó en el cincuenta aniversario de su suicidio.  
- Exactamente – confirmó el menor - ¿Y tú¿Has descubierto algo?  
- Podría decirse que sí. Por lo que me han contado, al menos la mayoría de los que se suicidaron lo hicieron porque la persona a la que amaban no les correspondía.

Sam asintió pensativamente.

- Eso tendría sentido – dijo lentamente – en una carta que encontré una mujer le mencionaba a su prima que Billy Javor estaba enamorado de la hija del alcalde.  
- ¿La que se casaba? – Sam asintió – Todo encaja, entonces. No le dejaron suicidarse por amor…  
- … así que ahora él hace que todos los que tienen el corazón roto se suiciden  
- Tío – murmuró Dean con una mueca de incredulidad – ¿ "Corazón roto" ¿Qué mierda es esa?

Sam se sonrojó y Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Sabes ya dónde está enterrado? – preguntó.  
- ¿Uh? Oh, sí – contestó Sam – En una cripta en el cementerio que hay tras la parroquia.  
- Perfecto. Entonces iremos a quemar sus huesos esta noche.

--

Las palas, las cerillas y el bote con gasolina estaban en la Impala, pero el saco de sal que guardaban en el maletero estaba casi vacío. Tenían lo justo para cargar un par de pistolas, pero no era suficiente como para que la quema de los huesos de Billy Javor fuera efectiva.

- Creía que habías dicho que teníamos suficiente sal – dijo Sam mientras cargaba su pistola, irritado por el contratiempo.  
­- Hey, tranquilo, Sammy. Aún tenemos la sal que hay en la habitación – contestó Dean.  
- Esto me pasa por dejar que un irresponsable como tú sea el que se encargue de esto – gruñó Sam.

Dean se frotó las sienes.

- Vale. Ya estoy harto. He intentado fingir que no pasaba nada – "Como siempre," murmuró Sam tras él, pero Dean lo ignoró – pero no ha funcionado. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
- ¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada – contestó Sam, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Ya, claro. Pero resulta que "no me pasa nada" en ese lenguaje tuyo significa "me pasa algo muy gordo" – replicó Dean – Así que ya puedes decirme que te ocurre.  
- ¡Tú…¡Tú…! – farfulló Sam. Resopló e hizo un mohín - ¡Olvídalo! – gritó, frustrado, y echó a andar en dirección al motel.  
Dean suspiró y lo siguió. Sam iba prácticamente corriendo, y aquellas piernas tan largas suyas hacían difícil ir a su ritmo. Para cuando Dean lo alcanzó, estaban a pocos metros del hotel. Lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo detenerse.  
- Sammy, a mí me apetece hablar de sentimientos tan poco como a ti – admitió – De hecho, diría que a mí me apetece hasta menos. Pero eres como una olla a presión, te lo tragas todo y luego explotas.  
­- A diferencia de ti – dijo sarcásticamente Sam.  
- Ya, sí, lo que tú digas¡pero cuéntame de una vez que crees que he hecho para que podamos fingir que ya me he disculpado!  
- ¿Qué creo que has…? Mira, Dean, olvídalo, porque lo estás empeorando.  
- Ni hablar, porque¿sabes una cosa? Tú… – comenzó a decir Dean, pero se detuvo al oír el ruido de algo cayéndose en el interior del hotel.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y echaron a correr. Entraron en el hotel. En el recibidor estaba Amanda, colgando del techo con una soga entorno al cuello. Tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro y estaba intentando meter los dedos bajo la cuerda. Había un taburete tirado en el suelo.

Dean le gritó una orden sin sentido a Sam. Pasó un brazo alrededor de las caderas de la chica y la levantó de forma que el nudo se aflojara en torno a la garganta de Amanda. Mientras, Sam enderezó la silla, se subió encima y trató de quitar la cuerda del cuello de la mujer. Debería haber sido fácil. No lo estaba siendo.

- ¡Sam, date prisa!  
- ¡Lo intento, lo intento! – replicó Sam. El fantasma debía de estar manteniendo la cuerda en torno a su cuello. Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y comenzó a cortar la soga. Amanda sollozaba, pataleaba, se agitaba mientras su rostro enrojecía por la falta de aire.  
- ¡Sam!  
- ¡Lo hago tan rápido como puedo!

Amanda lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Justo cuando la cuerda comenzó a romperse, los dos hermanos cayeron al suelo como si algo los hubiera golpeado. Y, de hecho, así era.

Dean fue el primero en intentar levantarse, pero volvió a ser empujado y chocó contra una pared. Mientras, Amanda había logrado meter los dedos entre la cuerda y su cuello, dándole algo de espacio para respirar, pero los tres sabían que aquello sería sólo una solución temporal…

El espectro se hizo corpóreo. Dean sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Forcejearon.

Sam se levantó con dificultad. Al caer de la silla se había golpeado con bastante fuerza contra el suelo. Miró a su hermano. Rezó porque Dean lograra apañársela él solo. Volvió a colocar el taburete en pie y una vez más intentó romper la cuerda con su cuchillo. La cuerda se cortó, y Amanda calló al suelo, inconsciente pero viva.

El fantasma lo vio y arremetió contra él con la fuerza de un huracán. Dean trató de ir a ayudarle, pero descubrió que una fuerza invisible lo mantenía quieto contra la esquina de la habitación. Sam cayó al suelo, y el fantasma apareció titilando frente a él.

- Ella deseaba morir – dijo el fantasma con una voz como el percutor de una pistola. Su mirada de ojos blancos parecía mantener a Sam clavado en el suelo – Tú lo deseas también…  
- No… - susurró Sam. Trató de levantarse, de moverse. No pudo.  
- Dispárate. Mátate...  
- ¡No! - repitió, pero las palabras del espectro tenían cierto espeluznante atractivo…  
- Él nunca te amará, no como tú quieres que te ame… - Sam negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que era la verdad, que el espectro estaba en lo cierto… - Para Dean nunca serás más que su hermanito pequeño… - continuó el espectro, y Sam se dio cuenta de que había cogido su pistola. Intentó soltarla, pero sus manos no le respondían – hazlo. Quieres hacerlo. Sabes que es el único modo de acabar con ese dolor. Sabes que es el único modo de hacer que todo esto termine.  
- No… No… - sollozó Sam, pero podía sentir el frío cañón de su pistola contra su sien, su dedo índice en el metal del gatillo. Todo lo que haría falta sería que flexionara un poco el dedo, nada más, y todo habría acabado… Cerró los ojos. Una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

- ¡Sam¡Sammy, no! – gritó Dean.

El eco del disparo resonó por la habitación.  
CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Sam¡Sammy, no!–gritó Dean. 

El espectro se desvaneció en una nube de polvo. Aún en el suelo, con la respiración tan agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, estaba Sam, apuntando con su pistola a la zona aproximada donde había estado el pecho del fantasma segundos antes.

-¡Sam!–susurró Dean, y corrió hasta donde su hermano estaba tumbado.

Sam se incorporó y los dos compartieron un abrazo. Dean experimentó de repente el ya conocido deseo de tocar cada centímetro de su hermano para cerciorarse de que aún estaba vivo.

-¿Tú…¿Cómo…?–murmuró contra su mejilla.  
-No lo sé. Sólo sé que no podía hacerlo. No podía dejarte solo–contestó Sam. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, y en ese momento recordó que Dean sabía ahora su secreto-Dean… lo que dijo el fantasma… yo…

Dean se apartó de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de eso–dijo–El fantasma sigue por ahí. Voy a por la sal a nuestra habitación.  
-Sí. Sí, claro–respondió Sam con sólo un poco de amargura en la voz. Dean tenía razón, y Sam tampoco quería hablar de ello-Voy a comprobar los signos vitales de Amanda.

Dean echó a correr en dirección a las escaleras, y Sam se agachó junto a Amanda. La mujer respiraba, y su corazón latía con normalidad. 

-¿Amanda?-llamó, zarandeándola suavemente.  
-¿Eh¿Qué?-musitó la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente-Oh, Dios¿qué he hecho…?  
-Eh, eh. Está bien, Amanda, no eras tú misma-la confortó Sam.  
-Él… Yo… Esa cosa… Yo no quería…-tartamudeó en voz baja.  
-Por supuesto que no Amanda. El fantasma te hizo hacer lo que hiciste¿comprendes? No eras tú-le aseguró.

La mujer asintió con expresión de no entender ni una palabra de lo que Sam le decía, y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Espera¿quieres decir que eso de verdad era un fantasma…?-preguntó con voz ronca.  
-Es… una larga historia, pero sí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Me… duele el cuello-contestó.  
-Está bien¿hay alguien que pueda llevarte al hospital?-preguntó Sam. No sería conveniente dejarla sola ahora. El fantasma podía regresar para acabar lo que había empezado.  
-Bueno… Colin vive en una de las habitaciones del hotel… -contestó Amanda-creo que él podría llevarme.  
-Perfecto. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta su cuarto-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Dean entró bajando por las escaleras con un pequeño saco de sal en la mano y una expresión de determinación el rostro.

-Allá vamos-dijo.

Los dos hermanos estaban en cuclillas frente a una gran losa de piedra. La roca había sido tallada para representar un rostro que se asemejaba ligeramente al de un león con la boca abierta, y en los bordes de la losa había una oración en latín.

-¿Aquí?  
-Según lo que leí en lo biblioteca, sí. La cripta está bajo esto.  
-Bueno-comenzó Dean. Se levantó, y Sam lo imitó-¡Pues manos a la obra!

Clavaron la punta de las palas que habían traído consigo bajo la losa e hicieron palanca. No tardaron mucho en apartar la piedra. Bajo esta había un pequeño túnel por el que descendían unas diminutas escaleras talladas en la roca.

-Parecen poco seguras-comentó Dean, entornando los ojos mientras las iluminaba con su linterna. Esbozó una sonrisa picara-tú primero-le dijo a su hermano.

Sam hizo una mueca de rabia que se tornó en una sonrisa en cuanto su hermano apartó la vista. Era bueno saber que Dean aún era capaz de tratarlo como siempre lo había hecho.

Quizá aún había esperanzas. Quizá ambos podrían hacer como que Dean nunca había descubierto lo que Sam sentía por su hermano. Quizá los dos podrían seguir como hasta entonces…

La idea de tener que seguir fingiendo que su amor por Dean era meramente fraternal le rompía al corazón, pero Sam estaba dispuesto a conformarse con lo que fuera con tal de que su hermano siguiera queriéndole como siempre lo había hecho.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones apoyándose en las paredes el túnel. Eran estrechos y desiguales, pero no estaban demasiado desgastados. Detrás de él iba Dean, iluminando el camino con su linterna levantada por encima de sus cabezas. Tras varios segundos llegaron al final de las escaleras. A partir de allí el túnel era estrecho y bajo, tanto que los dos hombres tuvieron que agacharse para pasar. Varias hileras de nichos, la mayoría tapados con polvorientas lápidas de roca, se alineaban a ambos lados de la galería.

-Vale. Tú revisa las tumbas de la derecha, yo revisaré las de la izquierda-dijo Sam, y se sacó su propia linterna del bolsillo.  
-Sí, bwana-murmuró Dean.

Avanzaron en silencio por el pequeño pasillo durante varios minutos. Cada vez que pasaban junto a un nicho sin lápida, Sam sentía una punzada de preocupación. ¿Y si la lápida de Billy Javor también se había perdido? En ese caso no serían capaces de encontrar sus huesos y tendrían que quemar todos los cadáveres sin identificar. No tenían suficiente sal para eso…

-¡Hey!-exclamó Dean de repente -¡lo he encontrado!

Se oyó un golpe seco. Dean calló al suelo. El fantasma apareció junto al mayor. Su mano se cerró en un puño, y Dean se dio cuenta de que el aire había dejado de llegarle a los pulmones. Sam dejó caer la lata de gasolina que tenía en la mano al suelo, sacó su pistola y disparó al espectro, pero el fantasma se desvaneció antes de que la sal le llegara a dar.

-¿Dónde está¿Dónde está?-gritó Dean, que había recuperado la capacidad de respirar.  
-¡Da igual, prendámosle fuego!-replicó Sam.

Hicieron palanca en la lápida de la tumba de Billy Javor de la misma manera que habían hecho con la losa de la entrada. La lápida cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito.

-¡Joder, casi me cae en un pie!-protestó el mayor.

En el interior del nicho estaba el esqueleto. Dean le echó varios puñados de sal roca, y Sam cogió la lata de gasolina

-¡Agáchate!-gritó Dean de repente.

Sam obedeció, y Dean disparó al fantasma, que se había colocado tras Sam. El espectro volvió a desaparecer, y casi de inmediato apareció frente a Dean. El mayor de los Winchester alzó su pistola, pero descubrió que no podía apretar el gatillo.

-Él no te ama como tú a él-le susurró el fantasma.

¿ "Amar" ¿Cómo que "amar" ¡Dean quería su hermano, por supuesto, pero no estaba enamorado de él…!

Pero, mientras pensaba eso, Dean se dio cuenta de una cosa. El espectro no había mencionado el nombre de Sam. Había sido él quien había llegado a la conclusión de que el fantasma se refería a su hermano.

¿Por qué?

Oh, Dios¿podía ser que…?

-En el fondo, siempre lo has amado. Lo deseas, pero sabes que jamás lo tendrás, que jamás será tuyo totalmente… -continuó el fantasma con aquella voz hipnótica y terrible.

¡No¡Sam era su hermano, Dean no era esa clase de persona…! Pero incluso mientras pensaba eso, una pequeña parte de él, una que solía mantener guardada bajo capas de autoengaño, le dijo que el fantasma tenía razón.

Quería a Sam. Lo quería como un hombre no debería querer nunca a su hermano. De repente tantas cosas, tantos pensamientos e ideas tenían sentido…

¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

-Dice que te quiere, pero es mentira. Para él sólo eres un capricho. Si Sam te amara de verdad no pensaría en abandonarte…-le susurró el fantasma.

Y Dios, una vez más el espectro tenía razón. Sam no quería vivir aquella vida, nunca había querido. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se marchara, dejándolo totalmente solo. Si Sam lo amara de verdad, no lo abandonaría…

"No", se dijo Dean. "No, está jugando conmigo. Debo dejar de pensar en esto"

Trató de resistirse, trato de luchar contra la influencia del espectro, pero era tan, tan difícil…

-Hazlo. Hazlo, y no tendrás que estar sólo. Hazlo, y no serás tú quien lo entierre.

No era justo que el fantasma supiera su punto débil. No era justo que supiera jugar con sus miedos de aquella manera. Y no era justo que, después de haber sobrevivido a tanto, la idea de volarse los sesos, de acabar con todo, le resultara tan atractiva. No era justo que le costara tanto resistirse…

-Sabes que no puedes ganar esta batalla.

Dean sospechaba que el espectro tenía razón.

Vio como su propia mano subía contra su voluntad, y con ella su pistola. Sintió el cañón contra la barbilla, frío e inclemente…

El espectro aulló y se difuminó en el aire entre chillidos de dolor. Jadeando por el esfuerzo de aquella lucha psicológica, Dean vio que Sam había prendido fuego a los huesos de Billy Javor.

Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos. La intensidad de la mirada de Sam era tal que a Dean comenzó a faltarle al aire.

Claro que eso podría deberse también a todo el humo que estaba inhalando.

-Venga. Vámonos de aquí-dijo Dean. Sam asintió con gesto solemne.  
Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Los dos hermanos corrieron por las escaleras y volvieron a cubrir la entrada con la losa. Entre toses se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre la mullida hierba. Sólo entonces se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú…?-Sam se apoyó sobre un brazo para ver mejor el rostro de su hermano-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sabía¿vale?-gruñó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto brusco -No me di cuenta hasta que se lo oí decir al fantasma.

Los ojos de Sam se volvieron solemnes. Lentamente, como si temiera asustarle, Sam acarició su rostro con el dorso de los dedos. Dean sintió su respiración entrecortarse, y se dijo a sí mismo que debía parar aquello.

-Dean…-susurró Sam, y sus labios se unieron.

Un ruido entrecortado vibró en la garganta de Dean. El cuerpo de Sam, de perfil junto al suyo, era sólido y cálido, y Dean deseó sentirlo por completo. Quería más.

Entonces recordó quienes eran, y el momento se esfumó. Empujó a Sam, apartándolo de él.

-Para-musitó.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?-quiso saber Sam. Una de sus manos seguía sobre la mejilla de Dean.

-No lo sé, Sammy-contestó sarcásticamente Dean-Está el asunto de que seamos hermanos, claro, pero eso no es un problema¿no?

-No debería serlo-repuso Sam.

-¿¡Estás de coña!?

-No-dijo Sam. Su voz se hizo solemne- No. No lo estoy. Ambos queremos esto. ¿Qué importa que seamos hermanos?-sonrió ligeramente-Total, tampoco es como si fuéramos a tener niños deformes…

-¡Sam...!-dijo Dean. ¿Cómo podía Sam no darse cuenta de que sí que importaba?-¡No estoy de broma¡Esto es…!-"Incesto," pensó-¡Joder, esto es hasta ilegal!

-Y eso siempre te ha importado mucho-esta vez fue el turno de Sam de ser sarcástico.

-¡Esto es distinto!-protestó Dean, pero incluso a él le pareció un mal argumento.

-No, no lo es.

-Sam…-"No me hagas esto. Se supone que debo protegerte. Se supone que…"

-Por favor, Dean…-su brazo rodeó su cuello.

Sam se acercó un poco más a él, y Dean lo imitó sin pensarlo. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban con cada exhalación. Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos, bombeando sangre hacia abajo. Dean cerró los ojos.

-Por favor-su aliento acariciaba los labios de Dean con cada palabra-Sólo… dime que sí.

Dean suspiró entrecortadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Sam susurró algo que sonó sospechosamente como "Dios, gracias, gracias…" y luego volvió a besarlo, labios atacando los suyos como si no tuvieran tiempo, como si hubieran desperdiciado ya demasiado. Dean rodeó su rostro con las manos y profundizó el beso.

Sus cuerpos se aproximaron sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de cómo había ocurrido. Sam estaba presionando un poco contra su cadera y Dean estaba imitándolo. Aquello no debería ser suficiente para dejarlos sin aliento, no cuando tan pocas cosas lo eran. Sin embargo, segundos después tuvieron que separarse, tragando bocanadas de aire antes de volver a besarse con más ansia que antes.

Dean empujó al otro suavemente, y Sam se resistió un poco hasta que comprendió que no intentaba apartarlo. Se movieron juntos y Dean acabó sobre Sam. Boca arriba sobre la hierba, el más joven rodeó con una pierna una de las de Dean. Sus cuerpos estaban un poco más cerca, sólo las ropas separándolos, y la fricción mientras se movían era algo más firme, un poco más constante. Gimieron en voz baja.

Dean lamió y mordisqueó el cuello de Sam. Su piel sabía a sudor, a humo y a él. Succionó la zona donde su pulso latía con fuerza. Sam cogió su cabeza casi violentamente, la sujetó sobre la suya y lo besó con más dientes y lengua que labios.

El más joven insinuó sus dedos contra la zona en la que la camiseta de Dean terminaba y la levantó un poco. El deseo de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Sam contra el suyo golpeó a Dean como un huracán.

Le subió la camisa, rápida y descontroladamente, y surcó su pecho y estómago con las manos. Su piel era suave, con pequeñas cicatrices aquí y allá. Mientras tanto, Sam le arrancó la camiseta a Dean y pasó un pulgar sobre uno de los pezones. La boca de Dean se abrió como si fuera a gritar, pero ningún sonido surgió de él. La expresión en su rostro hizo sentir un escalofrío a Sam.

Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Con manos torpes le quitó el cinturón a Dean y le desabrochó los pantalones. El miembro del otro se erguía tras su ropa interior. Sam le bajó los calzoncillos y supo que Dean se burlaría de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro luego.

No era que no hubiera visto nunca a otro hombre desnudo, o que fuera la primera vez que veía la erección de otra persona.

De hecho, Sam había visto a Dean en aquel estado una vez, cuando él tenía quince años y Dean diecinueve. Sam necesitaba ir al retrete, Dean estaba tardando demasiado en salir del baño y en un momento de desesperación Sam había forzado la puerta. La imagen de su hermano en la ducha con su mano entre las piernas se había quedado grabada en sus retinas. Sin un ápice de vergüenza, Dean le había dicho que se marchara y lo dejara acabar tranquilo, y Sam así lo había hecho.

Sam había tardado años en llegar a comprender lo que sintió aquel día.

Pero el haber visto a Dean así antes sólo resaltaba las diferencias entre aquella situación y esta. Esta vez, Sam no tenía que marcharse con las mejillas encendidas y un millón de pensamientos conflictivos en la cabeza. Esta vez Sam podría tocarlo, podría ver la expresión en su rostro mientras llegaba al clímax.

Sam se entregó a la tarea con abandono. Rodeó con sus dedos la erección de Dean y comenzó a masajearla lentamente, presionando con más fuerza aquí y allá en busca de los puntos más sensibles.

Dean arqueó la espalda. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caliente, y relámpagos de placer le robaban el aire con cada movimiento de Sam. Decidido a devolverle el favor a Sam, le abrió los pantalones, apartó sus calzoncillos y comenzó a imitar lo que el otro estaba haciendo en su miembro. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y gimió.

Sam lo empujó suavemente hasta que ambos estuvieron de perfil, y Dean lo besó, mano contra su mejilla y lengua revolviéndose contra la de él. Sus miembros se rozaban de vez en cuando y cada vez que eso ocurría Dean sentía que iba morirse.

-Espera-dijo-Déjame…

Juntó un poco más sus cuerpos y rodeó las erecciones de ambos con una sola mano. Sam gimió, empujó con sus caderas hacia delante y pronto ambos estaban moviéndose al mismo ritmo.

-Dean…-murmuró Sam. Pasó la yema de un dedo por la ranura al final el miembro de Dean, cogiendo unas gotitas de líquido seminal, y se metió el dedo en la boca.

Dean soltó un taco. Se mordió los labios y comenzó a recitar mentalmente las instrucciones para cambiar un carburador en un intento desesperado de no venirse ante aquella imagen. Afortunadamente para él, Sam se sacó el dedo de la boca apenas un minuto después. Su mano desapareció tras su espalda y Sam emitió un ruido especialmente fuerte.

Dean experimentó varios segundos de confusión antes de darse cuenta de lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

"No. No, no, no," pensó, totalmente atónito. No podía pensar en su hermano en esos términos. No podía aceptar que Sam acabar de meterse un dedo en… "No. Oh, Dios. No."

Tenía que parar esto. Había llegado demasiado lejos.

Aún había marcha atrás, se dijo. Siempre podían parar, fingir al día siguiente que no había pasado nada o achacarlo a la adrenalina del momento. Podían incluso decirse a sí mismos que el fantasma los había estado controlando y que incluso después de que éste desapareciera habían seguido actuando llevados por el control mental. Sam lo comprendería. Pasaría varios meses de mal humor, sí, pero al final lo aceptaría y todo sería como antes..

Entonces Sam gimió roncamente, arqueó todo el cuerpo y lo miró con ojos desenfocados y llenos de adoración, como si… como si aquello fuera fantástico, como si apenas pudiera creerse su suerte. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Dean.

Quizá sí podía pensar en Sam de esa forma, después de todo.

-¿Quieres…? ah…-preguntó Sam de repente.

-¿Qué?

Sam sonrió de nuevo, cogió la mano de Dean y se metió sus dedos en la boca. Su lengua jugueteo con las yemas de sus dedos. Tras varios segundos Sam movió la mano de Dean hasta que esta estuvo junto a su abertura. Sam se sacó sus propios dedos de dentro con un "oh" y miró expectante a su hermano. Dean tomó aire y comenzó a hacer presión con sus dedos en la abertura.

-Espera, no tan rápido-le indicó Sam-Ya está listo para dos, pero tres es demasiado.

Dean asintió y introdujo los dos dedos. El rubio se mordió los labios y se abrazó a él. En su rostro no había dolor, sólo placer.

-¿Esto te gusta?-preguntó Dean, sorprendido.

-Sí-contestó Sam-separa los dedos, como si… como si fueran unas tijeras.

-Uh, de acuerdo.

El músculo era increíblemente estrecho en torno a sus dedos, pero Sam estaba relajado y poco a poco fue cediendo.

-Mete el tercero-jadeó Sam contra su oído momentos después. Dean así lo hizo. Sam hizo una mueca.

-¿Sam?-llamó Dean.

-Está bien-contestó el más joven rápidamente.

Dolía un poco, sí, pero sabía que el dolor no tardaría en desaparecer. No podía esperar a tener a Dean dentro de él. Había soñado con aquello desde hacía tanto tiempo que apenas podía creer que al fin estuviera pasando.

-Flexiona un poco los dedos-dijo Sam cuando la mayor parte del dolor desapareció-haz como si estuvieras llamándome.

-¿Cómo, así?-preguntó Dean, y dobló los dedos.

-No, un poco más arriba-indicó Sam. Dean volvió a intentarlo-No, ahí no, hazlo… -Dean flexionó una vez más los dedos y sintió el tacto de algo a través de las paredes internas del otro -¡Así! Justo así-La sensación lo hizo estremecerse de placer-Estoy listo-dijo, sin aliento.

Dean asintió. Sam lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta que estuvo sentado sobre la hierba. Se lamió la mano y frotó el miembro del otro varias veces para humedecerlo. Luego se alzó, posicionó el glande de la erección de Dean contra su abertura y comenzó a bajar.

Dean abrió la boca, pero descubrió que era incapaz de gritar. Sam era una presión cálida y húmeda a su alrededor, y todos sus instintos estaban gritándole a la vez que entrara más y más hondo. Sin embargo, un vistazo a la expresión de dolor del más joven fue suficiente para hacerle recapacitar.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó casi sin aire.

-Sí. No te muevas… -contestó. Subió y bajó varias veces sin llegar a introducirse del todo la erección del otro, y luego algo pareció ceder y con un gemido bajó totalmente-Oh, Dean… -Se sentía tan, tan lleno… -Puedes empezar a moverte.

-¿Seguro?

Sam asintió con vehemencia, y Dean comenzó a mover las caderas, arriba y abajo y en vueltas pequeñas que hicieron gemir a Sam. Las uñas de su mano izquierda se clavaron en la espalda de Sam, y su mano derecha encontró su erección y comenzó a acariciarla.

Mientras, el más joven subía y bajaba sobre el regazo de Dean, cambiando el ángulo en busca del que haría que Dean tocara su próstata. Un minuto más tarde Sam lo había encontrado.

El rubio gemía con cada movimiento, su voz ronca repetía "oh, oh, oh" una y otra vez y Dean comenzó a murmurar palabras y sílabas sin sentido.

La presión comenzó a acumularse en sus vientres, y un sentimiento de urgencia se apoderó de sus mentes. Sam no estaba seguro de si quería alargar aquello lo máximo posible o si lo que quería era llegar al clímax cuanto antes, y Dean había dejado de ser capaz de razonar hacía rato.

Se besaron torpemente, gimieron en unísono y luego Sam soltó un gruñido entrecortado. La tensión llegó a su punto máximo y un violento orgasmo le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre durante unos interminables segundos.

Dean duró un poco más, pero la sensación de Sam tensándose en torno suya había sido demasiado placentera como para que pudiera prolongar aquello. Gimió, embistió una, dos veces más, y luego dejó que su clímax lo engullera y lo hiciera temblar de placer.

Cuando volvió en sí, Sam estaba dejándole una marca en el cuello a lametazos.

-Ugh. ¿Qué eres, un perro?-murmuró el mayor.

-Vete a la mierda, Dean-contestó Sam, y añadió a sus lametazos un pequeño mordisco-Uff, me estoy congelando-Dean se rió de él y Sam soltó un suspiro mitad divertido, mitad exasperado-Cabrón.

-Zorra.

Sam chasqueó la lengua y sonrió contra su mejilla. Luego parpadeó.

-¿Son imaginaciones mías o acabamos de hacerlo _en un cementerio_?

Dean cerró el maletero de la Impala y le lanzó una mirada a Sam, que seguía despidiéndose de Amanda y Colin.

-Gracias por todo, tíos. Amanda me contó lo que pasó-estaba diciendo Colin.

-Si alguna vez regresáis a Old Hambertol, pasaos por aquí. Os daremos alojamiento gratuito-continuó Amanda.

-Gracias. Y si hay… ya sabes, más muertes misteriosas, llamadnos a este número¿vale?-dijo Sam. Escribió el número de su teléfono móvil en una hoja de papel y se lo dio a la mujer.

Los tres continuaron hablando, así que Dean entró en la Impala y tocó el claxon varias veces para llamar su atención.

-¡Venga ya, Sammy, que no tenemos todo el día!-llamó con impaciencia.

Sam le dijo algo más a Amanda y Colin y luego entró en el coche.

-¡Ya era hora!-gruñó Dean.

-¿Sabes, Dean? Te vendría bien ejercitar un poco tu paciencia.

-Gracias, pero creo que paso-contestó Dean mientras ponía en marcha el coche -¿Y a qué venía lo de darle tu teléfono?

-¿Cómo que a qué venía? Se lo doy a todos los que salvamos por si algo ocurre-Sam frunció el entrecejo, pensó durante unos segundos y luego sonrió petulantemente-Dean¿acaso estas celoso?

-¡No!-se apresuró a responder Dean.

-¡Oh, Dios, estás celoso!-exclamó Sam felizmente.

-¡Cállate¡No lo estoy!

La Impala se deslizó por la carretera comarcal en dirección al siguiente pueblo que salvar.  
Fin


End file.
